Forbidden but not forgotten
by dancingmonkey1
Summary: Set after Winter finale Not sure what is going to happen yet. If anybody has any ideas, feel free to share! Brallie centered
1. Chapter 1

Callie lay, head resting gently, perfectly serene on what definitely didn't feel like a mattress. She slowly opened her eyes to see a thin navy fabric, a shirt? Her eyes gazed up to meet the five o'clock shadow of no other than Brandon Foster. She continued to admire him, his smooth jaw line, his long eyelashes, his plush lips. Before she knew it, Callie had pressed her lips gently against his, effectively making his eyes flutter open.

"I could get used to this" Brandon supposed, smiling unknowingly at Callie causing Callie's eyebrows to rise.

"Get used to what?"

"Waking up to you every morning" he explained as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear before their lips met again. Callie snuggled her head against Brandon's shoulder trying to hide the blush she felt rise to her cheeks.

"Cheeseball" she tried to say jokingly, but she couldn't hide the smile in her voice as she took another look at the gorgeous face above her. They lay there in each other's arms, their heartbeats mimicking each other's and occasionally meeting each other's gazes and quickly looking away to hide the fact they'd been staring.

It was… Perfect. Too perfect, Callie thought. As the thought filled her brain the soothing heart beat and warm arms faded away being replaced all too quickly by the cold duvet and beeping alarm clock. Of course, that could never happen in real life, it was the little indulgence she had, her dreams. The only place that she and Brandon could be together without worries of disapproval.

Callie grabbed her phone of the bedside table turning off her alarm that was quickly giving her a head ache. Another Monday morning another long day of girls who ugly cry when their Facebook photo doesn't get enough likes and trying to face the temptation to go down the corridor that passes Brandon's class so that she could 'coincidently' bump into him.

As she descended the stairs, she became aware of the silence of the house, the only sounds being the ticking of the clock. The sound was usually was seen as calming but it just made Callie feel anxious, as if it was counting down to the next bad thing to happen to her.

As she scowled at the clock, another sound was added to its rhythm, a muffled sob. She knew that sound all too well. She ran to the kitchen, her heart beat increasing tenfold as the sob was added by a sniffle, but not Jude's this time… Mariana… What had happened? She ran through the dining room, narrowly missing the tangle of wires on the floor.

What she saw made her heart miss a beat, the whole family had gathered. Mariana standing, tears running down her face as she held Jude close to her chest. Jesus holding his head in his hands, then running them through his hair before tapping the table showing his face also red from tears and what looked like anger raging in his eyes. Stef and Lena stood in the corner, both trying to hold back their tears to help the others but failing as a chocked sob escaped followed by a cascade of tears before they held each other like they were each other's lifelines.

"Wha- What's happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha- What's happened?" Callie stared confused at each face, as they all slowly turned to her realising her presence. Jude ran towards Callie his small arms wrapping around her as she knelt down to reach his level and kiss his forehead as she held him close. Mariana and Jesus both looked a Callie their eyes filled with a mixture of sympathy, pain and anger. Stef wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she motioned at an empty seat. Callie hesitated before taking up the offer and pulling Jude next to her his small face stained red from tears.

"It's.. err.. it's…" That's all that Stef could say before her voice cracked and she excused herself leaving the room leaving Lena to continue. Callie was so used to Stef being the strong one, the one that kept the family together, that she'd hardly seen shed a tear but here she was unable to say more than a word. What had happened?

Lena gathered herself, drying her tears and taking a deep breath before beginning her voice hoarse from crying. "It's, it's Brandon, when he left last night… he um… he was … jumped…" Lena continued but all Callie could hear was her heart thump against his chest. Brandon, her Brandon, maybe they weren't going out anymore but they both knew that the feelings were still there. They would always be there, even if they couldn't act on them publicly. And now he was probably in a hospital bed and in who knows what state, beaten, bruised, confused, and unconscious. The next word that entered her head petrified her, no, he couldn't be, there was so much she hadn't told him. It was her fault, whichever way she looked at it, it was her fault.

Before she knew it a cold breeze grazed her face, and she felt a soothing hand on her back. She turned into the embrace but it wasn't enough. The only person who could help her right now was lying in a hospital bed. She'd only cried like this once before, on the day of Frank's funeral, secure in Stef's arms. Even when her mother had died she had managed to keep the tears at bay, the anger had taken over the sadness and after that her main objective was to protect Jude.

"Is- is he…dead?" The word left her in a whispered choke. Her voice broke and she fell to the floor in a heap her energy drained already by the events of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is- is he…dead?" The word left her in a whispered choke. Lena held her tighter as Callie's legs tried to collapse from under her. "No! No! Darling no! But he's in pretty bad condition and he's in a coma. The doctor is optimistic he'll make a full recovery though." Callie knew the last bit was just to soften the blow but to Callie it was nothing but false hope and she couldn't be let down, she knew it would just make it worse.

"When can we..." She cleared her throat before continuing, "When can we see him?" Lena had only ever heard that level of worry and vulnerability in Callie's voice when talking about Jude, now the voice was because of Brandon…

"We were waiting for you to wake up; we all need as much energy as we can get to get through today. You ready to go?" Callie felt terrible, the whole family had been waiting for her to wake up, and even Jesus had woken up before her! Callie didn't take the time to answer the question just ran through the house to get her shoes on and get to the car.

She didn't have to wait long for the rest of the family to join her, each as impatient as herself. On the way to the hospital nobody talked, even the roads seemed silent, the usual early morning traffic seemed to have dispersed leaving them all in a bubble of sadness and worry. A plague of negative thoughts flooded Callie's brain.

It was all her fault.

If she hadn't come to stay with the Fosters then Brandon would never have kept that money and gave it to Ana and wouldn't have had to sell fake IDs. He wouldn't have got Vico mad and Vico wouldn't have attacked him.

If it wasn't for her then Brandon wouldn't have had to move to Mike's, he wouldn't have had to get his stuff and he wouldn't have been there for Vico to attack him.

If she had just gone with him instead of staying behind and kissing Wyatt then she could have called the police and an ambulance. She might have been able to help.

It was all her fault.

She was snapped out of her reverie by the car lurching to a stop, she had dived out of the door before the engine had even been fully stopped. She ran towards the hospital doors, hearing faint shouts and pounding behind her. As soon as she got through the doors her eyes frantically searched for the reception, where a middle-aged lady sat trying to talk sense into a man who was making crazy gestures and pointing at empty spaces in the room as if somebody was there.

"Excuse me; I need to know where Brandon Foster is." The woman just raised a finger in a 'one minute' style, angering Callie and making a tear leave her eye as her desperation increased. "PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!" with a sigh the woman turned to Callie. "Name?" Callie felt like slapping the lady but she knew it would just get her thrown out and she couldn't risk having to wait longer to see Brandon. "Brandon Foster" Callie's hands tapped out a beat of the counter as the rest of the Fosters reached her.

"He's in room 307" Callie looked up at the signs trying to find out which direction to run to.

There it was: '300 - 325 Intensive care'


	4. Chapter 4

There it was: '300 - 325 Intensive care'

Callie's breathe caught in her throat as she stared up at the sign. This had to be some sort of sick joke right? Hadn't Lena said they were optimistic? She thought he'd have been moved by now?! Had something happened?

"Callie? Callie sweetie?" waved her hand in front of Callie's face frozen in fear. "Callie, we have to go see him. Do you want to stay here and wait?" Lena asked to no response. Eventually Callie snapped out of the daze just in time to let out a whispered "I need to see him" that Lena had only barely heard.

Together the six of them walked through the corridors, silence washed over them once more leaving the family alone with they're troubled thoughts and nervous habits. Callie felt suffocated by the white walls around her; there were only bad memories in hospitals. Her mother's death. Stef's shooting. Brandon with Talya. And now this, just another memory to plague her sleep with vivid nightmares.

Finally they reached the white door, outside it a woman stood with a clipboard looking over the writing thoughtfully. As the group approached she looked up at their worried looks and lowered the clipboard revealing a name tag: Dr Holmes. Callie looked up at her face in shock and disbelief. There she was, the same doctor who had been in charge of her mother. The woman who had told both Callie and Jude that their mother had passed away.

The woman looked at Callie for a brief second with a hint of recognition before turning away, seemingly dismissing the resemblance. "How is he?" Stef was the first to ask the question that everybody wanted to know the answer to but had been dreading since they heard what had happened to Brandon.

"He's still in a coma due to his injuries, he lot quite a lot of blood before he was found and it seems he may have hit his head when he fell. There was also serious damage to his right hand. I'm afraid he may not be able to regain his full use of it again" They all stood like statues absorbing this information as Dr Holmes looked over the clipboard again checking for anything she'd missed.

"Can I go see him?" Callie mumbled looked at the woman as she tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill over. The doctor nodded before adding "only two at a time I'm afraid, the rest of you can either wait here or I'd recommend the waiting room down the hall and to your right." Stef and Lena looked at each other, a silent conversation with their eyes.

"It's fine, you two should see him first" Callie admitted reluctantly, the truth was that she knew that if she went in there now she'd never be able to leave. The two women looked at her sympathy in their eyes. "We'll only be in there quickly, you all should get to see him, meanwhile go get some drinks or something" Lena opened her purse pulling out a few coins and notes without checking its value. Jesus and Mariana took the money and walked towards the waiting room, Jesus wrapping a comforting arm around Mariana as she cried silently.

Jude stayed next to Callie looking up at her face as she stared at the door Stef and Lena had just walked through as it swung shut. Callie looked down at him as she felt his warm hand wrap around hers, looking down at his scared face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Callie and Jude Jacob?" a young doctor approached the pair, a name tag labelling her as Dr Holmes. Callie stood up her hand tightly grasped in Jude's as a woman in a formal suit stood to stand behind them putting her hand on their shoulders in a comforting gesture knowing the news that was about to be delivered could only be one thing.

Callie nodded as she stared up at the woman with hope and fear, squeezed Jude's hand even tighter. "It's your mother, she received a lot of serious injuries and we weren't able to stop the bleeding in time. She lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid she didn't make it" Callie had understood a lot of what the woman had said - all she had been told was that her mother was in hospital, her father nowhere to be seen – but she was sure of one thing: her mother was dead. Jude took slightly longer to comprehend the news before he dived into Callie's arms, both children crying as they held on to each other, tears staining their faces.

The woman behind them nodded at the doctor who walked away to allow the children some space and allow the social worker to console the children. Not soon after they had finally slowed the tears and muffled the sobs, was the full story of what had happened told to them.

Their father had been over the drinking limit.

He had been speeding and had run a red light.

He had collided with another car, killing the passengers almost on impact.

He had gotten away with minimal injuries.

Their mother had not been so lucky.

Callie snapped out of the flashback to notice that she had tears running down her cheeks. Stef and Lena exited the room shocked to see the tears fall from Callie's eyes as she continued to hold Jude to her. Stef approached Callie rubbing her back, soothingly before sharing a knowing look with Lena.

"I think somebody needs a momma sandwich" The two women wrapped their arms around the pair as tight as possible. The embrace was warm, safe, and Callie found a comfort in it that she needed at this moment.

Eventually, the arms released the pair and Callie wiped her eyes before Jude could see the remnants of tears. "Do you want to go in next?" Stef asked Callie in particular, knowing that she needed some time by herself. Callie nodded silently, smiling at Stef, thankful that she knew exactly what she needed right now.

As Callie walked towards the door, she heard Lena convince Jude to let her go in alone. She looked back at his small face, her hand holding the cold metal handle and gave him a small smile before turning back and opening the door.


	6. Chapter 6

As the door opened Callie was hit by the rhythmic sound of the heart monitor and the cold stillness of the room. The sound put her on edge, having the same effect as the ticking of a clock and it didn't help her confidence in Brandon's recovery.

Her eyes finally met the still figure on the bed, the only movement being the slow rise and fall of his chest in beat with the heart monitor. Without noticing she moved to the right side of the bed, careful to stay away from the bandaged hand on the other side. She swept the hair away from his face, revealing multiple small cuts covering his face. She took a seat in the empty chair positioned next to the bed and held Brandon's limp hand wishing for some kind of reaction.

As she stared at his face she could almost imagine he was just sleeping, that he'd wake up any moment to smile at her just as he had in her dream only hours before. But she knew it was just that, wishful thinking. He wasn't going to just wake up; he wasn't going to smile and make some cheesy comment.

But she had heard that there was a possibility that he could hear her, so he took the opportunity to say all the things she wouldn't have the courage to do if he was awake.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is just another bad thing to happen in my life, another bad thing I picked out of the bag of good and bad. That I could finally find somebody who made me felt safe and somebody I could talk to. Somebody who I know won't hurt me, not intentionally, and will sacrifice himself to help me. And to know that I can never call him mine, that we can never be together without judgement or people telling us it's wrong. But then I realise that you could ever be a bad thing, you give me all those things and you make me feel safer than anybody else and I haven't had that in so long. It doesn't matter if we can't be together because we both know how we feel about each other; we both know it's not going away. And we know that we will always be there for each other because our love may be forbidden but it's not forgotten and I will never stop loving you Brandon. Not even if the whole world is against us, because it doesn't matter, nothing else matters, we just need to forget about the others and focus on this, us."

She opened her eyes and looked over to Brandon, hoping that by some miracle he would be looking right back at her and would grab her in his embrace. But this was Callie, and things in her life never seemed to turn out the way she wanted, so she wasn't surprised when she looked at his face and all she saw was a sleeping face and the steady movement of his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie took another look at Brandon before approaching the waiting room. As much as she wanted to stay by his side to be there when he woke up she knew the others would want to see him. As she walked into the room Stef walked up to her, looking at her face in order to find a sign of how she was, as if she expected her to collapse to the floor again.

"Hey, you alright?" Callie gave a small nod then wrapped her arms around Stef, shocking the woman before she registered what was happening and returned the embrace. Callie pulled away slowly and went to sit by Lena and Jude, wrapping an arm around the both and pulling them towards her. She let out a deep breath as she released the pair and sunk back into the chair.

"We're going to go check on him" Mariana said as her and Jesus rose from their chairs.

"That's fine, just try not to stay in there too long, Jude still hasn't been in" Replied Stef before standing behind Lena and putting her hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to go fetch some coffee, anybody else want one?"

Callie remembered her first morning at the Fosters' and the looks she got when she made herself a mug of coffee and she had to hide the bittersweet smile. Things were so simple back then between her and Brandon, he gave her his guitar, they played music together, the only person in their way had been Talya. Those days were long gone. Now they had the adoption, Jude, Wyatt, Vico and Talya in their way. How could it ever work? Callie suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to visit Brandon again; lucky for her just at that moment Jesus and Mariana turned the corner.

"Hey, I'm just going to go back in for a bit, okay?" Callie announced as she rubbed her nose.

"Sure kiddo, do you want Jude to come in with you?" Lena asked reminding Callie that Jude still hadn't saw Brandon. Callie nodded but Jude seemed to understand that Callie wanted to be alone and as much as he didn't want Callie and Brandon to get any closer, he knew his sister still had feelings for him and would keep all her emotions bottled up if there were others in the room. "That's fine, I was supposed to see a film with Connor in a bit anyway and his mom said she can come pick me up." Jude explained giving Callie a discreet nod as if to say _I know._

Stef and Lena nodded at Jude before agreeing that Jude shouldn't cancel his plans with Connor. He needed cheering up right now and seeing Brandon wouldn't help as much as a distraction would. Callie went over to Jude saying her farewells before hugging him and getting close enough to whisper a quiet _thank you_ to him letting him know that she knew what he'd done.

As Jude grabbed his coat so that he could wait by the doors for Connor, Callie went back to the room anxious to see Brandon again.


	8. Chapter 8

As Callie entered the room, she was hit once again by the steady beep of the heart monitor and stillness of the room. She noticed another chair had been pulled over to Brandon's side and pushed it away as she took a seat as close as she could to his still face.

Just looking at him again made her remember why she couldn't give up on them. There had to be a way to make this work. Whether they kept it a secret, one of them moved out, whatever they had to do. Like Brandon had said, what they had was once in a lifetime and it wasn't just going to go away.

She reached for his hand and held it by his side; with her other hand she pushed his hair back and felt the roughness of dried blood from the wound where he had hit his head. Callie didn't realise as a cool tear fell and ran down her cheek, suddenly as if a dam had broken, tears began to cascade down her cheeks as a sob escaped from her.

She had kept everything inside for so long that now even things from years ago were brought back and adding to the pain of seeing Brandon in the hospital bed. She felt like she'd cried so much today, how was there even any tears left? She longed to feel Brandon's hand squeeze back in response to hers, for him to hold her and tell her that everything would be fine. How long would he be like this? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Callie dreaded to think, how could Vico had done this? Didn't he feel satisfied by getting Brandon arrested? Why wouldn't he just leave them alone? Why wouldn't everybody just leave them alone?!

It was only afternoon but Callie felt drained already, like somebody had come over with a vacuum and sucked all the life out of her. She lay her head on the hospital bed as close to Brandon as she could without risking touching him and causing him any pain. The tears had made her eyes feel sore and heavy and her eyelids felt as though they were being pulled down by weights. Before she knew it her eyes had closed completely. Tears still rolling down her cheeks she felt herself fall back to sleep surrounded by the relaxing presence of Brandon as she felt his stomach rise and fall behind her.

When she awoke she was surprised by how dark it was outside, how long had she been asleep for? She looked over a Brandon to see he was still in the same state, no movement except that of his rhythmic breathing. Not long after Callie had redone her ponytail and wiped the remnants of makeup from her face Stef and Lena walked through the door.

"Hey, we're about to go home, visiting hours are over. You've been in here for quite a while, you alright?" Callie nodded and tried to give a reassuring smile but it probably looked more like a grimace. Callie got up and put her jacket back on before moving the seat back against the wall. "Mrs Adams Foster? Glad I caught you; can I just talk to you about your son's condition?" With that, Stef and Lena walked back out of the room with Dr Holmes leaving Callie alone with Brandon once more.

Callie anxious of the moms just outside quickly kissed Brandon's forehead "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Please wake up, pl-please." Another sob escaped as Callie slowly walked away from Brandon, wishing he would wake up before she got to the door so that she would be there. But as she put her hand on the door handle, Brandon showed no intentions of waking up anytime soon.

"Bye Brandon... I love you"


	9. Chapter 9

The following week mostly consisted of Stef and Lena forcing Callie to go to school and insisting that they would call her if anything happened, Callie would go straight to the hospital after the bell rang and stay with Brandon just as she had the first time and sit there, thinking back over their memories together as she held his hand and pleaded for him to wake up soon.

It was Friday and Callie had once again been sent to school, her attempts at getting the day off proving futile. By this time most people knew that Brandon was in hospital and Callie was getting sick of the questions about his condition. Each one was like a painful reminder that she should be there with him and couldn't. A few times she had tried to sneak out of the school to see him but had been caught by a teacher before she had even reached the gate. It seemed that Lena had warned them to keep an eye on her.

As she walked through the halls - towards another class in which she would pay zero attention – she felt her shoulder collide with another. Not really in the mood to deal with anybody at that time she continued walking but was only met by a snide voice "It's your fault you know". Talya was usually a bitch but at this moment Callie just wanted to punch her in the face and leave but Lena's advice ran through her head _rise above. _

"Just leave me alone Talya, I'm really not in the mood" Callie adjusted her bag on her shoulder and continued walking.

"If it wasn't for you his never would have happened. Brandon would still be with me. He wouldn't have sold those IDs. He wouldn't have made Vico mad. It's _your _fault." For that last comment Talya had positioned herself right in front of Callie blocking her path and removing any chance of Callie ignoring her. Her eyes shone, knowing she had pressed the right button as Callie's usual blank face flinched at the words. Callie pushed Talya out the way with an unintended amount of force but she didn't look back when she heard the girl hit the lockers as she made her way towards the girls toilets.

As soon as she got into the room she made her way to an empty cubicle and sat with her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She wouldn't usually allow Talya to get to her, but she couldn't listen to those words that had already played in her mind every night preventing her from sleep and not feel that they were true. In her mind she knew that Vico was to blame but there was still that part inside of her that kept blaming her and it seemed to overpower the logic.

She felt her phone ring in her jacket and lifted it looking at it through her blurred sight; the screen read _Stef calling… _ Callie lifted the phone to her ear half filled with hope and half dread. "He's... He's awake" Those were the first words that Callie heard and after that nothing mattered but getting to that hospital as fast as she possible could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stef's POV**

As Lena offered to get another cup of coffee for what felt like the 10th time today, Stef looked over at Brandon, he still hadn't showed any signs of awakening and the doctors couldn't make any predictions. Stef turned down the offer knowing that she'd already had way to much caffeine for one day and decided to talk to Lena about their baby that was growing inside of her wife's still flat stomach. Just the thought of the little life brought a smile to Stef's lips and she couldn't wait for the months to go by until she could hold him/her.

"Do you know when your appointment is?" Stef questioned motioning at Lena's stomach. As Lena caught on to what her wife was talking about her hand met her stomach rubbing smooth circles over the area. "Next Tuesday at 5, will you be able to leave work early?" With the both of them working and Brandon's condition it was hard to make time, as they didn't want to leave Brandon alone during the day, Stef had taken a night shift so that they still had an income and Callie was able to watch Brandon while she was away. "Oh please, they couldn't stop me from coming." Stef walked over to Lena and put her hands on her stomach before kissing her and pushing her hair away from her eyes.

As the women stood opposite each other, a groan was heard from the middle of the room, shocking the women, both of who were used to only hearing the beeps of the machines. They both turned, seeing Brandon's eyes slowly open before instantly closing again as they registered the bright light in the room.

**Brandon's POV**

Every part of me felt tired, as if I had ran a marathon without training. My throat felt like sandpaper and I groaned as I tried to move my hands, sending an excruciating pain up my right arm. I tried to open my eyes but was met by harsh lights causing my eyes to close again. Once they adjusted I saw both my moms standing there looking at me, shocked expressions on their faces as Lena approached my side and offered a cup of water. As much as my throat yearned for the cool water to quench its thirst the only thing that touched my lips was two words "Where's Callie?" My voice came out husky and croaky but I could tell from moms expressions that they had heard me.

I felt like I had forgotten something, but whatever it was I knew it had something to do with Callie. I had to see her, what if her not being able to get adopted was fates way of saying that we should be together? As Lena passed me the cool drink, I croaked out the words again "where's Callie?"

Stef was the first to reply, "we made her go to school, I'll go give her a call and tell her you're awake." With that she left the room, leaving a worried looking Lena alone with me. She called the doctor over before walking back over to my bedside.

"Why is she at school? Isn't it Saturday?" I was utterly confused, last thing I remembered, I was going back to dad's to pick up my stuff, that was Saturday night. Why was I in hospital? What had happened?

"Brandon.." Lena sat on the edge of the bed, seemingly preparing the next words as if she was trying to deactivate a bomb. "It's Friday, when you left to pick up your stuff on Saturday, somebody attacked you and let's just say you had some injuries and hit your head, you've been in a coma for six days"


	11. Chapter 11

I leaned back on the pillow, it's been a week? Suddenly the memory came flooding back:

I drove towards dad's apartment; I still didn't know how I could live in the same house as Callie with all that had happened. With all those feelings but no chance of expressing them, I'd surely go mad. I wished we could just keep it a secret, sneak around. But Callie wouldn't want to disappoint Jude, even though he was adopted now, she would still feel like she was putting him at risk. And I couldn't put Callie at risk of being sent to another foster home. Surely, moms wouldn't want to send Callie away, but if they found out that we were going out, what would they do?

Finally I arrived outside the apartment and turned off the engine, hopefully dad was back by now. As I exited the car I prepared myself to be hit by the cold air but instead was hit by a fist as it collided with the side of my face, sending me falling to the floor. My head hit the cold pavement, causing my vision to blur as I felt a kick to my stomach winded me. I tried to catch my breath back but instead choked, through my blurred vision I saw the wet blood that had escaped my mouth but as soon as I tried to raise, another kick hit me and sent me back to the floor. I tried to identify the attacker but could only make out dark hair and tanned skin due to my blurred vision and the only source of light being the streetlight that cast a shadow over the face.

I tried to get back into the car that I hadn't yet locked, the door was still open and it looked like a safe haven to my aching body. As I reached for the car seat to pull myself up, I became suspicious of the lack of kicks and hurried my escape. Before I could lift myself into the car I felt cold air approach me, warning me of the incoming impact. But I didn't move fast enough and am indescribable pain spread through my hand and up my arm as the car door was slammed shut on it. The pain caused my eyes to water and as the door opened, I fell to the ground, staring up at the face, now illuminated by the streetlight: Vico. My vision blacked out completely as I felt myself lose consciousness.

As I recalled the injuries my whole body seemed to begin to remember the pain it was feeling and brought it back in full force. I let out a scream as the pain in my head began to spread and the cuts and grazes on my arm seemed to reopen and felt as though salt was being rubbed into each them simultaneously.

Lena stood up, calling back the doctor who had just left the room after she had assured that she would be back to run some tests. The doctor ran in followed by two others as she ordered them to fetch things that Brandon couldn't catch the name of as another wave of pain hit him. Stef ran in as she put her phone back in her pocket and went to stand by Lena. "What happened?!" She asked with the same voice she usually used at work, the voice that meant she wanted an answer _now._

"I don't know, he was fine and then suddenly he just zoned out and then screamed" Lena tried to explain but even I wasn't quite sure what happened. As a nurse came back in and handed something to the doctor I felt a cool needle be pushed into my arm. The pain subsided but my head felt dizzy and urged me to close my eyelids, after coming to the knowledge that I had been asleep for 6 days, I wasn't exactly eager to go back to sleep again. But soon I couldn't fight it anymore and I drifted back to sleep.

I attempted to make this a bit longer, I think the next one will be in either Stef or Callie's POV, not sure yet. Sorry if this one reads a bit weird I kept accidently going into 3rd person and had to change parts. If anybody wants to make a cover please send it to me on twitter ( clolr ) because I'm not sure what to make. Also please read my one-shot 'we never got that dance' s/10091581/1/We-never-got-that-dance-Brallie


End file.
